


Realization

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Season 2 Moments(How They Should Have Gone) [3]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss at the party gets Noah and Audrey thinking. What's the outcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

Audrey's P.O.V.

Audrey wasn’t sure what was happening. She knew it was a hallucination caused by the drugs, but she was there. Rachel was in front of her. She was saying she was sorry and Rachel said not to be scared. It didn’t completely sound like Rachel though, something was off. Before she knew what she was doing she was kissing Rachel, again. It was deja vu and something new all at once. The something new got to her and she pulled away.

She opened her eyes and standing in front of her was Noah with a shocked look on his face. She realized what was new. She’d never kissed Noah before. She liked it. What? Noah was trying to explain to Zoe but she didn’t care. She grabbed our hands and kissed him. That made my blood boil for some reason. Then she kissed me and then my tongue was tangling with Noah’s! I had no intention of stopping my assault on my best friend’s mouth, but it turned into a three way kiss. That’s an interesting development. Noah was really good at this. Sure Zoe was good too, but with Noah is was like magic. Electric. Audrey didn’t understand this new feeling. She’d never felt a kiss like this before. Did she like Noah?

Emma screaming is what snapped us all out of it. Noah and Zoe wouldn’t look at each other or me. I couldn’t blame them. This was all really weird. I’d never had a threeway makeout session before and to be honest it was, at the same time, the worst and best kiss I’d ever experienced. After the cops left Zoe left quickly and Noah wouldn’t look or speak to me. I didn’t see any point in sticking around so I left too.

On the ride home and through the rest of the night I couldn’t understand why I was feeling this way. Why did kissing Noah feel so right? Shouldn’t it feel wrong. I mean he’s like my brother. Yet, I just want to do it again. I want his arm around my waist again. I want those blue eyes to look deep into mine. I want those lips on mine again. I want to grab him and never let go. What is wrong with me? I close my eyes trying to get to sleep but images of Noah wouldn’t leave my mind. Hugging, kissing, other things. Why now? If I’ve had these feelings for him why am I just seeing it now?

Maybe it was just the drugs. Definitely the drugs. But what if it wasn’t. No! It definitely was.

Noah's P.O.V.

Audrey was acting weird. All he did was walk into the hallway and she was looking at him as if she’d seen a ghost. All the drugs had seem to do was make him horny. Because right now he just wanted to screw whoever was in front of him. But he needed to get it in check because Audrey was the only thing that mattered right now. She started apologizing to him and she looked so sad. He told her it was ok and that she shouldn’t be afraid. She looked so cute when she was scared and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out. He just wanted her to feel safe. Hold her in his arms like they’d done a thousand times, but before he knew what he was doing he crashed their lips together. It was slow and soft. It was perfect. He’d never thought about kissing Audrey before but now he didn’t think he ever wanted to stop. It was like his whole body was on fire. He felt like this most the most right think he had ever done.

Audrey then pulled away and looked shocked, he couldn’t blame her. He was shocked. He wanted to comfort her, but why did he kiss her? Was it because he was horny? Did he like Audrey? Then Zoe was right beside him. How did he explain to his date why he just kissed his best friend? Zoe didn’t seem to care as she kissed him, then Audrey. Ok that was hot. But at the same time it made him a little mad. Then he was kissing Audrey again, and that was just perfect. He knows he liked kissing Audrey a lot more than kissing Zoe. But what was that about? Emma was screaming and that snapped us out of whatever daze we were in. I can’t look at either of them right now.

After the sheriff was done Zoe left as quickly as she could. I still couldn’t look at Audrey. I had basically taken advantage of her! How was I supposed to face her? So I left. All night I was tossing and turning over my feelings. Did I really like Audrey as more than my best friend? She was practically my sister! That’s it. I’m going to talk to her about it.

The Next Morning: General P.O.V.

When Noah saw Audrey at her car he almost chickened out, but he forced himself to go over there.  “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Audrey was busying herself and praying Noah wasn’t going to bring up last night.

“Last night was really weird. Huh.” Stop beating around the bush and just say it.

Shit. Of course he wanted to talk about it. Just act like it wasn’t a big deal. Because you know. It wasn’t.

“Yeah. Don’t do drugs kids.” Yeah be nonchalant.

Come on Noah you can do this.

“Haha. Right.” 

Oh no. He’s sounds really scared right now. 

“One question. Right before we uh you know. Kissed. Why did you apologize to me?” Damn it Noah! That wasn’t what you wanted to ask. Why are you chickening out?

“Apologize? Don’t remember doin that?” Play it off Audrey. Just play it off. “Must have been the drugs. It was all about the drugs.” Now if only you can convince yourself of that. Noah looked conflicted. “But probably not for her.” I pointed to Zoe. “She likes you.” Why the hell did I say that! You don’t even know how you feel! Now you’ve basically rejected him while also throwing him into the arms of someone else. Great job Audrey.

“Oh.” Why was I so disappointed? Come on Noah. Just say it you chicken shit. “How do you know?”

“It’s obvious in the way she looks at you.” Stop talking! Stop pushing him towards her. No! You don’t like him. So why don’t you want him to be with Zoe?

“I meant. How do you know it was just the drugs?” There I said it. I stopped breathing while I waited for her response.

“I guess I don’t.” Did Noah like her? Why did that thought make her heart jump? No. Don’t lead him on. You don’t like him. Or do you?

“How do we find out?” It felt like I was dying inside. Yet, it seemed to be getting easier.

Audrey decided she was done second guessing herself. So she grabbed Noah by the shirt and crashed their lips together. Unlike last night this one was rough and desperate. And it felt _so_ good.

When Audrey’s lips met his every nerve in his body felt electrified. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He never wanted this to stop.

When his arms went around her waist she gasped into the kiss. Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it. When their tongues met she almost moaned. Her whole body was hot. Too hot.

The second their tongues met Noah let out a deep moan. He tightened his grip and lifted her up so he wouldn't be bending over so much. Audrey wrapped her legs around his waist instantly. Noah pushed Audrey up against her car and that caused her to really moan.

They heard catcalls and that caused them to jump apart. Everyone was watching. Emma was smiling. Kieran looked surprised. Brook looked indifferent and a little conflicted. And Zoe. Zoe looked heartbroken.

“Shit. I need to go talk to Zoe.” Noah looked like he didn’t want to leave, but he was a good guy.

“Go.” He started to leave and she called out to him. “Noah!” He turned around to look at her. “It wasn’t just the drugs.” Audrey smiled and Noah smiled back, wider than she’d ever seen on his face. Then he ran off to explain things to Zoe. This was definitely the beginning of a new relationship.


End file.
